pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald/Relationships
Relationships Lacie Lacie was Oswald's younger sister. When Lacie first met Jack, she explained that she had run away from the Baskerville mansion because she and Oswald had a disagreement and that she wasn't going back until he apologized. Oswald sent out groups of Baskervilles to retrieve Lacie, extending his deepest apologies to her so that she would return. When Jack embraced Lacie eight years later at an event organized by Arthur Barma, Oswald quickly dispatched Jack, using the end of his knife to knock Jack unconscious, showing that he cared deeply for the safety of his younger sister. Oswald is protective of Lacie, and he keeps her nearby when possible. His attachment to Jack adding to more company for her, seems to be a very small concession; as well as will help him to better understand his friend who grasps at his intellect, showing only a bright naive smile and the singular devotion to his sister. Lacie shows no hard feelings towards Oswald after it is revealed that he will have to kill her. However, Oswald is not enjoying the fact that the ceremony is coming up; worried for his sister and horrified in his own, silent way. Oswald managed to tell Lacie that he'd miss her a few days before her death, and after her death, Oswald was hurt emotionally, wanting to carry the burden of Lacie's death by himself. Oswald blamed himself for Lacie being born as a Child of Ill Omen, despite the fact that Lacie told him not to do exactly that. Levi Oswald was Levi's personal attendant, always appearing by his side and following his every word. Oswald was confused when Levi asked him if he had feelings for Jack, not understanding what he said or why he laughed after that. The two seem to have a friendly relationship, since Oswald was kept close to him throughout his childhood, and his acceptance into the Baskerville house with his sister, Lacie. Oswald is obedient to his master, even though his order would be a heavy task, taking the life of his younger sister. Although Levi and Oswald seemed to have a calm and trusting relationship, it was shown that Levi didn't trust Oswald as much as he trusted Jack with the information about Alice, Levi's newly born daughter. Oswald took it upon himself to take care of Alice because of how much she reminded him of Lacie, however he never knew that Alice's existence, alongside her sister's, was Levi's doing which had lead to the destruction of the harmony the Baskervilles kept in the Abyss. Whilst inside Leo's subconscious and Oswald regained his sense of self following the destruction of the final Sealing Stones, Levi's soul smiles at Oswald's as he prepared to take complete control of Leo's body. However, Oswald, now knowing the truth in full about what Levi had done with Lacie, creating the Intention of the Abyss as well as giving Jack the tools for starting the Tragedy of Sablier, Oswald simply glared back at Levi hatefully. Alice Oswald got along well with Alice as seen at the end of Retrace LXIX. He would always bring her food and take care of her as he felt it was his 'duty' to. Though he rarely, if ever, let her leave the tower on the Baskerville mansion grounds. She named Oz the B-Rabbit after Oswald, but Levi corrected her mistake on spelling his name from 'Os' to 'Oz' as Oz would have been the correct way of spelling the name. Intention of the Abyss The Intention of the Abyss has a great sense of dislike towards her uncle. She told Kevin Legnard that she loathes Oswald because he had tried to take Jack away from her. Even before she initially got to know her uncle, the Intention had disliked Oswald, never enjoying spending time with him or Levi whenever she would use Alice's body to visit Earth. In reality, this feeling of dislike is mutual, as Oswald hates the Intention and believes that she should be destroyed for having shattered the harmony of the Abyss which the Baskervilles had always kept, making Chains more unruly and the Abyss a chaotic prision which not even the Baskervilles are able to navigate in any more. Now knowing fully that Levi and Lacie were responsible for the Intention's manifestation following the destruction of the final Sealing Stone, Oswald now intends on returning back to his time 100 years ago in order to kill Lacie before she can give birth to the Alice twins and thereby create the Intention of the Abyss. Jack Vessalius Oswald displays that he is confused by Jack, as upon meeting with Jack face-to-face for the first time, Oswald revealed that he had researched Jack after seeing him at high-society events, and that Oswald couldn't help but be interested in Jack, wondering why Jack made him so uneasy. Glen makes a vague question as to if he was actually 'inclined' to Jack, but he didn't understand and just said that Jack was strange. Oswald compared Jack to water saying that Jack can reflect anyone but wondered if he had any depth. In reaction, Jack splashed water on Oswald before leaving with Lacie, embarrassed. Oswald looked shocked after Jack did this, catching him by surprise. Later on he revealed to the stunned Baskervilles that Glen was letting both the Barma and the Vessalius houses off for the incident. When Oswald sees Jack, he smiles at him from a far. Jack is frightened at Oswald's need to sense his nature, as he had given up on ever understanding himself long ago. He cannot stand that Oswald will not give up, and that he has no idea who he actually is as a person. After his reunion with Lacie, he grows attached to Oswald and enjoys his company, though he seems constantly stressed by Oswald's need. He does not ask Oswald many questions pertaining to this extraordinary atmosphere, majorly because he believes Lacie will try to leave him out again. He shares a mutual devotion to Lacie, and through her, her brother, Oswald. Though it is heavily implied that the two cared for each other, a month after Lacie is killed Jack reveals his plan to Oswald, asking him to help him retrieve Lacie, as he believes it's a common wish. Without warning, Oswald snatches his hand away, angry that Jack would think of something so foolish, and so forbidden. Jack then smiles, later revealing that he wouldn't accept it just yet. Oswald, after Jack asks him to explain himself for stopping the destruction of the chains, becomes increasingly angry at Jack for betraying him, calling Jack a bastard. Gil comes in shortly after, and with Jack's sudden attack, he starts off the fight by trying to slash Jack and ends up with Oz slashing him instead, breaking his sword in half with the force. Raymond Nightray Raymond and Oswald were good friends as the Nightrays and the Baskervilles had a good relationship with one another. When the time came for Gilbert to have his first Accession Ceremony and inherit Raven from Oswald, Raymond was to lead the Nightrays and guard the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss while the Baskervilles were at the Ceremony, though this time, Raymond became slightly more involved. Raymond begged Oswald to cancel the invitations that he had extended to the Barma and Vessalius Families, as despite both of them having good relationships with the families, Arthur Barma and Jack Vessalius gave Raymond an ill feeling in his chest whenever he saw them. Oswald was considering Raymond's request, but in the end did not listen to Raymond's warning as he discovered how important to Gilbert it would be if Jack was at his Accession Ceremony. Raymond's ignored warning is what allowed Jack and Miranda's conspiracy against Oswald come to fruition as both were allowed to be on the Baskerville estate for the Accession Ceremony, which lead to the Tragedy of Sablier. Following the Tragedy of Sablier, it was Oswald and Raymond's former relationship that lead to Jack feeling the need to spread rumors about Raymond that stated that Raymond was a traitor who had helped rebels who had been trying to over throw the government of Sablier during the turmoil of the Tragedy of Sablier escape the crumbling city unharmed. Despite not having done so, Raymond and his family were penalized by the public because of what Jack felt was necessary to do to to Raymond, whom he viewed as his enemy because of Oswald's relationship with him. Miranda Barma Oswald did not know Miranda had an obsessive love for him and that she wanted his head. The two of them spoke after Gilbert's Accession Ceremony was interrupted, and something that Miranda said made Oswald smile. Oswald and Miranda have yet to actually interact past this point. Charlotte "Lottie" Gilbert Nightray Gilbert was Oswalds servant from a hundred years ago in order to fulfill his duty as Oswalds succesor as the new Glen Baskerville. It is is shown in many chapters that Oswald cares alot about Gilbert, and so does Gilbert. When Gilbert became a Baskerville, he met Jiri who told him to kill any enemy of Glen and always protect and love him. In the Tragedy of Sablier, he is seen trying to tell Gilbert to stay away when he and Jack are fighting so that he wont get hurt, but Gilbert comes closer anyway. Jack then wounds Gil on his back and asks Glen to stop fighting or else he will kill his servant. In chapter 74, Gilbert shoots Oz after gaining back his memories because Glen ordered him to do so. Gilbert is very, very obediant towards Glen. Oz the B-Rabbit Rufus Barma As Rufus had alligned himself with the Baskervilles after he'd finished decoding Arthur Barma's Memoirs and uncovered the truth about the Tragedy of Sablier, Rufus now often meets the demands of Oswald. When Oswald requested that Rufus shared with him the entirety of Arthur's Memoirs, Rufus complied and read to Oswald whilst he waited for his Baskervilles to reach the territory of Count Eyrie in order for them to break the final Sealing Stone. Rufus still retained his snarky attitude as he spoke with Oswald, however he did not talk down to Oswald, something which Rufus doesn't do with many other individuals. Following Gilbert's betrayal and escape after rescuing Oz from his execution by Oswald's hands, Rufus revealed himself to Oswald, Lottie and the remaining Baskervilles, having hid behind a pillar during the ensuing chaos. Rufus' reasoning for not having joined in the defense against Raven and Gilbert's attack was that he and Dodo were still very strained from their encounter with Mad Hatter's powers after Xerxes Break had used it to escape Dodo's clutches. Rufus asked why Oswald did not simply use Bernard Nightray's Key to the Abyss to stop the flow of Abyssal power that fueled Gilbert's contract with Raven, as it had been formed using the Nightrays' Door to the Abyss, when Oswald didn't respond, Rufus mocked Oswald by mentioning how it appeared as though Oswald hadn't done as such. Oswald explained to Rufus how the Baskervilles used to be the only one who had been able to form contracts with Chains, and any others who had done so were given a time limit before they'd be cast into the Abyss, thereby retaining order. Oswald then drew Elliot Nightray's sword and held it to the neck of Rufus as he continued to explain that the idiots of Pandora had created a loophole to allow regular people to form contracts with Chains. This shows that Oswald has been growing impatient with Rufus, and in the given situation he has no tolerence for Rufus' attitude. Category:Character Subpages